


I'm So Confused

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angry Lando, Jealousy, Kissing, Lando Avoiding Carlos Again, M/M, Smug Carlos, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Lando is confused about his feelings towards his teammate whilst Carlos is determined to get some answers.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	I'm So Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Another installment. I've been going through a stage where I have ideas to write and I can write the beginning and end but never the middle or I have an idea for a story but I struggle with the overall plot if that makes sense. Here Carlos is determined to find out why Lando has been avoiding him (Again). I want to point out that Carlos is quietly and secretly determined to get together with Lando. The driver in question is confused about his feelings and is conflicted because he is with George. The next installment is going to focus on the weekend after the last race of the season where McLaren have their end of season party and ball. Hope you all enjoy and please leave any prompts in the comments!

Lando ignored Carlos in the time between Brazil and Abu Dhabi which was incredibly difficult when they both worked for the same team. There was a part of him that regretted what had happened in the hotel room in Brazil but another part of him wanted to explore a relationship with Carlos. He knew it couldn’t happen though, not when he was in a relationship with George. He tried to ignore Carlos, he couldn’t think straight when he was near. It didn’t help that George fell ill in the build up to the weekend. Both Lando and George travelled to Abu Dhabi together and the young Brit stayed with his boyfriend to make sure he was alright. On Wednesday night, Lando found himself wandering along the corridor to his own room to grab his phone charger whilst George was sleeping. It wasn’t until he turned the corner that he was met with Carlos coming straight towards him. He swallowed thickly and rushed forward to get to the door before Carlos could apprehend him. Unfortunately for Lando, Carlos managed to get into the room behind him and he cursed his slowness. The Spaniard narrowed his eyes as he backed Lando into the wall.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Said Carlos, quietly.

Lando shook his head nervously.

“No, I’ve been busy.” He mumbled.

Carlos scoffed.

“We work for the same team, don’t try and make up excuses, Lando.” He demanded.

The young Brit couldn’t speak.

“You’ve been avoiding me since that night in Brazil.” Carlos stated.

Lando looked away.

“You regret it.” 

Lando turned back to look at his teammate.

“I have a boyfriend.” He insisted.

“Yet, you weren’t thinking about him then.” Replied Carlos.

The Spaniard moved closer and cupped Lando’s cheek.

“We can’t do this.” Murmured Lando.

“Tell me to stop.” Whispered Carlos.

His teammate just looked at him and said nothing nor did he move to stop Carlos from pressing their lips together. Lando sighed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist. After a minute or two, the pair separated and rested their foreheads together.

“I have to go back to George, he’s not well.” Murmured Lando.

Carlos sighed deeply before kissing Lando on the cheek then moved away from him. He headed towards the door then turned back to look at Lando before he opened it.

“See you tomorrow.”

He left the room, leaving Lando more frustrated than ever. He quickly grabbed his charger then went back to George’s room. The only thing he could think about was Carlos. There was a part of him that wished he wasn’t in Abu Dhabi so he could stay away from Carlos but the Spaniard was right. They were part of the same team, there was no avoiding each other. It wasn’t until George stirred beside him that Lando finally settled down and cuddled into his boyfriend as he drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Lando woke up to an empty bed until George came out of the bathroom, his movements slow as the tiredness was evident. The brunette moved around the room as he tried to get ready for the day. Lando eyed him carefully before making his way over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“How are you feeling?” He asked quietly.

George sighed.

“I’ve been better.” He replied honestly. 

Lando kissed the taller man’s bare shoulder before he let go and went to the bathroom. When he was finished, George was sitting on his bed fully dressed. 

“I need to go to my room and get ready. I’ll see you downstairs.” He told George.

He left his boyfriend alone as he headed back to his room. He met George in the hotel restaurant and they settled down to have breakfast. The couple were chatting quietly about whether or not George would be able to race. Lando was then distracted by the arrival of Carlos. It didn’t help that the Spaniard was sitting in Lando’s eye line and took every opportunity to try and catch his attention. The young Brit couldn’t react otherwise George would start asking questions. Lando didn’t have time to think about Carlos when he made his way to the track. It wasn’t until he was in his driver’s room waiting for the team to get ready for his driver’s walk that Carlos made his appearance. He smirked at his younger teammate as he closed the door behind him before closing the gap between himself and Lando.

“What were you playing at earlier?” Lando questioned impatiently.

Carlos shrugged, not seeming to care that Lando was annoyed.

“Nothing. I mean I’m surprised you noticed me given that you’ve been avoiding me.” He replied sarcastically.

Lando rolled his eyes.

“You were sitting in a position where I could see you, that’s not my fault.” He defended.

Carlos moved closer.

“You’re excuses won’t work on me.” He whispered.

“I’m not playing a game, Carlos, this needs to stop.” Responded Lando.

“I can’t take you seriously when I know that’s not true.” Insisted Carlos.

He placed a hand on Lando’s hip. He could feel his teammate’s breath on his lips and smiled as the younger man looked at his lips. He leaned in but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Lando pulled away abruptly as he quickly grabbed his drinks bottle then rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Carlos ran a hand over his face. Why couldn’t Lando admit how he was feeling?

Carlos was desperate to speak to Lando properly without any distractions but it was difficult when the younger man was purposefully ignoring him. He knew that his teammate was concerned about George as he had heard rumours that the young Williams driver wasn’t well but Carlos was sure that he would be fine to drive. The Spaniard didn’t want to approach Lando in the hotel as he was nearly always with George. He wasn’t entirely horrible. He probably wasn’t being entirely fair on his teammate but he wasn’t going to talk to him with his boyfriend present. It was difficult too when they were in the paddock. Both McLaren drivers were with engineers or press officers and even when they were in meetings, they were with other people and the minute they were over, Lando would make a run for it. Carlos was determined to find Lando when he was alone but it was proving impossible. It wasn’t until Saturday night when Carlos was heading back to his room that he saw Lando walking along the corridor on his phone on route to his own room. He didn’t even think about what he was doing as he rushed forward and grabbed Lando’s arm, ignoring his protests as he dragged him in the direction of his room. 

“What are you playing at?” Lando asked angrily as Carlos backed him into the wall.

“We need to talk.” Replied Carlos, seriously.

“No chance!” Snapped Lando.

He attempted to push Carlos away so he could leave but the Spaniard was having none of it as he forced his young teammate back against the wall and closed the gap so that their chests were touching.

“You’re not leaving this room until you talk to me.” Insisted Carlos.

“Maybe I don’t want to talk to you!” Lando shot back.

“You ignored me after Mexico and you’ve been ignoring me since we came back from Brazil. We work for the same team, Lando, this can’t go on!” Shouted Carlos, frustrated.

“You think I don’t know that?” Replied Lando, shakily.

Carlos shook his head.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“I don’t know! You’re all I can think about! It’s not right because I’m with George but I just can’t think straight anymore! The first time you kissed me, I was shocked and it wasn’t until we shared the same bed in Japan that I’ve been so confused. What happened in Brazil shouldn’t have happened, it’s not fair on George and yet I enjoyed it. You’re so distracting. You probably don’t mean to do it on purpose but my attention is focussed on you. You’re one of my best friends, Carlos, you’ll always be important to me.” Lando ranted.

There was a moment of silence. Carlos swallowed nervously.

“You like me?” He questioned anxiously.

“I don’t know, I think I do but I’m just so confused.” Lando replied honestly.

Carlos placed his hands on Lando’s waist and pulled him closer.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to confuse you or force this upon you. I just wanted to be honest.” He apologised.

Lando sighed.

“I know, it’s alright.” He soothed.

“I really do like you, Lando.”

Carlos gazed into Lando’s eyes before his eyes flickered to his lips. His hopes rose when he caught sight of his teammate looking at his own lips. He dipped his head and let his mind go as he kissed Lando. They kissed gently and softly. Carlos felt warmth fill his stomach as Lando gripped onto his polo top. They continued to kiss until they ran out of air and Lando pulled back.

“I have to go.” He whispered.

Carlos shook his head.

“Stay, please?” He begged softly.

“I can’t, I’m supposed to be meeting my dad.” Replied Lando regretfully.

Carlos sighed then kissed Lando on the cheek before pulling away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said gently.

Lando smiled softly as he headed to the door.

Carlos couldn’t sleep that night. All he could think about was Lando which wasn’t good on the basis that he had a race the next day and needed to rest. He had to force his mind to concentrate. On the morning of the race, the team took their end of season photograph. Carlos couldn’t help but admire his young teammate. He had to be careful though. No one else could know. As he and Lando engaged in some friendly banter like they always did as more photos were being taken, Carlos couldn’t help but think that everything was slowly going back to the way they were before. This time, things were looking up. Lando liked him and although there was the issue of George, Carlos was sure that things would go his way. He finally got his teammate to admit that he liked him. It was a starting point. He made sure to keep his distance from the young Brit after the race as he didn’t want to overwhelm Lando either. Both drivers spent time with their families after the race given that they were due to take part in testing in the next day or so. Carlos messaged Lando that night to see if he wanted to hang out the next day but Lando replied that he was spending time with George. Carlos tried not to be too jealous. Lando had a boyfriend but he felt he was getting closer to taking on that role. The Spaniard’s aim to give Lando some space came to an end when he went to find him after his day of testing on Tuesday. He sneaked into the younger man’s drivers room to find him out of his racing overalls.

“Hey, I heard you’re taking a different flight home.” He inquired.

Lando sighed.

“Yeah, I’m going home tonight. I cleared it with Zac. I’ll be going home with my parents and Oliver.” He replied.

“What about George?” Asked Carlos.

Lando looked at the floor.

“He’s staying in Abu Dhabi for a couple of days plus he has testing tomorrow.” He murmured.

Carlos frowned.

“Why is he staying here?” He asked, confused.

Lando rolled his eyes.

“He’s spending time with Aleix.” 

Carlos couldn’t be sure but he thought he could sense a hint of bitterness and resentment towards George’s training coach. However, he kept quiet as he didn’t want to annoy Lando.

“I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me on Friday seeing as we’ll be at the McLaren party, I thought it would be good to spend a bit of time together away from work and the track.” He stated hesitantly.

Lando looked up at him and smiled softly.

“Yeah that sounds good.” He replied gently.

Carlos smiled and opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t get it out as Lando cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He was shocked. This was the first time that Lando had instigated a kiss and he couldn’t help but think it was to do with the fact that he was jealous about George. Those thoughts went out of his mind as he kissed Lando back and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Carlos.” Lando murmured against his lips.

The Spaniard deepened the kiss and let his tongue battle with Lando’s. He felt a buzz of excitement when Lando moaned at the contact. The kiss eventually came to an end by the sound of Lando’s phone ringing. The drivers pulled away slowly and reluctantly so Lando could answer his phone. Carlos bit his lip whilst he listened to Lando talking. The young Brit moved around the room and Carlos wanted him back in his arms. When Lando finished the call, Carlos was disappointed as his teammate sighed.

“I need to go, Jon is waiting on me.” 

Carlos sighed.

“Call me when you’re home? We’ll arrange what we’re going to do about Friday.” He said softly.

Lando blushed and nodded. He made his way towards the door and shyly turned back round to face Carlos. The Spaniard smiled and watched the younger man smile back at him then let the door close behind him. Carlos sighed. 

Things were looking better for Carlos. Maybe things were set to change.


End file.
